Forget
by ChocolateLover23
Summary: When Emily and Daniel suffer a sudden break up they are both left broken and confused, both try and find comfort in new relationships which aren't going as well as planned. Will Daniel and Emily finallly build up the courage to admit they still have feelings for one another? or will they have to try and forget. Read and find out...then dont forget to review


Hey guys hope you like it...

**Chapter 1**

**Emily**

"Did you kiss him?" I heard Daniel asking angrily

I knew he was talking about Jack Porter, my first real love. I know we were only nine, but I know he loved me too. At the time my name was Amanda Clarke, and i lived in this very house, with my father. After he had been falsely accused for a crime he didn't commit, and was sentenced to life in prison, I was sent to foster care. After years and years of brainwashing by the people who ruined my father's life I was released into the world disgraced by my last name, because of what I thought my father had done. Although soon after I met an allie of my father, Nolan Ross, who convinced me of my father's innocents by giving me journals my father had left for me, in hope that I would forgive him. But the hatred I felt for the people who ruined our lives went far too deep and I swore I would get my revenge.

Today my name is Emily Thorne and the only person who knows about my past is Nolan. I changed my name so I could get my revenge without anyone knowing who I was. My hatred is aimed mainly on Conrad and Victoria Grayson, they are the ones who made everyone believe my father was a killer and they are the ones I would like nothing more than to see behind bars! So far my plans have been going very well, Victoria who couldn't handle the guilt anymore, was about to board a plane with all the evidence needed to prove my father's innocents. I would soon be able to reveal my true identity to Jack and we could live happily together. My only problem seemed to be Daniel Grayson, my fiancé and the son of Victoria and Conrad. I made sure he and I had a relationship so I could get closer to the Graysons, although Victoria had her doubts about me, she couldn't do very much because of Daniels love for me. My plans for Daniel were to act like I was in love with him to have as much access to the Graysons as possible, but somewhere along the line I fell for him and his adorable smile. He was nothing like what I expected him to be. He was the exact opposite of a Grayson and I loved that about him, but very recently that had seemed to change. When given the chance to tell the world the truth about my father he lied and followed in his father's footsteps. Ever since then I didn't know whether my heart was with Daniel or Jack.

But right now I'm being ambushed by Daniel about a kiss I shared with Jack a few days ago when his dog died.

"Did you kiss him?" Daniel asked again sounding more sad and impatient now than angry now.

I turned around to look him in the eyes, at that moment I realised I should leave Daniel behind so I could move on with my life with Jack.

"Yes" I said with as little emotion as possible, now looking at my engagement ring, and playing with it nervously. He seemed angrier now, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"So what was the point of it all?" he asked angrily "What was the point of us? What was the point of you loving me and me loving you if all you wanted was to be with him?" he was screaming now but when I looked up at his eyes they were sad and innocent, it reminded me of why I fell for him. It made me angry thinking of what his father was turning him into.

"You're turning into everything you never wanted to become!" I said sounding angry now as well and ignoring his question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU'RE TURNING INTO A GRAYSON!" I couldn't help but scream. When I looked at him again he looked shocked but still sad. "I'm sorry" I said before taking the ring of my finger and giving it to him. He looked at me for a few seconds then mumbled something about picking his stuff up some other time then walked out towards Grayson Manor which was right next door.

I stood there for a while feeling numb, crying didn't seem right coz I was the one who ended it, laughing and acting like it was nothing would be painful because I had feelings for him. So I just stood there feeling nothing, after a while of that I convinced myself it was the right thing to do because holding on for longer would have just made it worse for Daniel and he needed to move on with his life because all he was meant to be was a pawn in my game of chess. I also tried reminding myself that I would soon be able to tell Jack who I really was, that brought a slight smile to my face but wouldn't get rid of that terrible feeling.

**Daniel**

"Yes" she said admitting to cheating and right then I lost all hope. I was praying that the information I got from Ashley, my fathers' P.A, was just jealousy, or anything other than Emily, the one person I've ever loved that much, was cheating on me.

"So what was the point of it all?" I couldn't help but asking "What was the point of us? What was the point of you loving me and me loving you if all you wanted was to be with him" I sounded angry now, but all I felt like doing was breaking down and crying.

"You're turning into everything you never wanted to become!" she shouted sounding frustrated. Does it make any sense that I was both confused at what she meant by that, while I knew exactly what she was talking about?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked already knowing the answer, but I just needed to hear her say it for some reason.

"YOU'RE TURNING INTO A GRAYSON!" she said with such anger it took me of guard and left me speechless. I couldn't help but stand there shocked. I was disgraced by what my father had done to David Clarke and I never wanted to be anything like him, but sometimes protecting the people you love comes before protecting your pride. After saying one stupid lie to protect my fathers' name, my future was set stone, I would take over my fathers' position as the head of Grayson Global and I would do whatever it took to protect the companies name. But after hearing Emily say that I wished could go back and change it all just to make her happy.

"I'm sorry" she said much calmer now, before doing something that made it feel like my heart was literally breaking, she took of her engagement ring and handed it to me. I couldn't think of anything to do so I just said something about picking my stuff up some other time then walked out of her house as calmly and fast as possible.

As soon as I knew she couldn't hear or see me anymore I fell to my knees clenching my chest hoping the pain would disappear. Soon enough I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks and I fell to the floor. Why didn't I fight for her? Why didn't I try and convince her to stay with me? Maybe if I stayed a little longer I could have convinced her I was going to change? WHY? WHY? WHY? Was all I could think. Maybe if I hadn't lied about my father and stayed true to myself she would still be mine. I couldn't help but hate myself for this entire thing.

After a few minutes of lying there looking up at the stars and feeling sorry for myself I got up and started back home. I felt tired and worthless, I felt as if the wind could have carried me away if I let it. But sadly it didn't, sadly a made it back to the mansion I called home.

I opened the mansion door and regretted it as soon as I did…

**Emily**

After Daniel left I tried keeping myself as busy as possible, by cleaning up wherever I could and going through evidence, but soon enough I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. So I decided to get ready for bed, but when I put my head down I was suddenly wide awake and no matter what I tried I always found myself absentmindedly thinking about Daniel. Wondering what would have happened if he and I met under different circumstances. If we met and I wasn't set on getting my revenge on his parents, if Jack just didn't exists…

And as soon as I thought it I wanted to take it back. How could I think something like that about Jack! The boy I've loved ever since I was a kid….. maybe that was just it, I loved him when we were kids and that was in the past and maybe that's where it should stay, but on the other hand if I don't try it with him again now I'm going to regret it.

So after a while of arguing with myself, I still didn't know if I wanted to get back together with Daniel and get that amazing feeling I get when he's around, or should I tell Jack the truth and be with my childhood sweetheart.

Just then I heard my phone vibrate and when I looked over at it, it was a text from Nolan:

_Hey Em's just thought I'd let you know Victoria and the evidence have landed safely in Washington J_

Well atleast I knew that soon to come my father would be proven innocent, and the people responsible for his death and time in prison would be behind bars, and that brought a satisfying smile to my face for a while that actually made me feel good for a few minutes.

Then it reminded me of Daniel and how he lied, and how I watched him turn from sweet and innocent to something completely different. It was then that I knew my future was with Jack, first thing tomorrow morning I was going to go see him and tell him who I really was.

**Daniel**

I opened the door to see my father and Ashley (my father's P.A who told me about Emily and Jacks kiss) in mid-sentence, but as soon as they saw me they shut up as fast as possible, which got me suspicious but to be honest I wasn't in the mood to investigate.

"Oh my gosh Daniel, what happened to you?" I heard Ashley ask in her very British accent

"What are you talking?" I asked lazily walking past them towards the stairs

"Your clothes… and your eyes" she said sounding shocked. I looked down at my clothing and realized they were very dirty from laying on the floor. My eyes probably still red from crying, which I was commonly known for not doing.

"Daniel, have you been drinking?" I heard my father asking in a worried tone. I didn't even bother to answer and just carried on up the stairs. "Daniel!" I heard him shout but I just acted as if I hadn't heard him and carried on walking. The sound of Ashley's voice talking to my father was all I heard before someone followed me up the stairs.

Just as I was about to open the door of my room Ashley appeared behind me. "So what has Emily done this time?" she asked, which I thought was weird because Emily had never done anything before that would make Ashley say that.

I thought about defending her but I thought that was pointless so I just admitted "We broke up"

"Oh Daniel I'm so sorry" she said before giving me a hug "Can I do anything to help?" she asked giving me a weird look

"Uhmmm no thanks" I said just wanting to be alone "If you can't get me alcohol, I think it'd be best if you left" Surprisingly she gave me smug look before walking over to her bag and pulling out a small flask.

"I shouldn't be doing this…" she said as she handed it to me "but I know what a heart break feels like and I don't want you to have to feel that pain" she said moving in a little too close. I took the flask thinking it was probably the best way to relieve the pain, I gulped down its entire content, there definitely wasn't enough to relieve the pain, but it gave me this amazing buzzy feeling.

When I thought about it Ashley really seemed to care…..maybe even more than Emily. No matter how much I hated the thought of it, but maybe I'd be happier with Ashley.

Feeling sad and lonely I couldn't stop myself from asking "Ashley do you, maybe wanna stay over?...

* * *

A/N So how did you guys like it? please let me know because your reviews mean alot

i just wanna make sure you guys know Victoria doesn't 'die' because i thought it would move away from the whole Daniel/Emily stuff lol

Anyways PPPPPPLLLLLLEEAAAASSSSE review they mean the world to me:) whether its good or bad i dont mind i just wanna hear what you guys think

Please nd thank youuu 3 .docx


End file.
